What I go to School for
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: Harry sees something he wasn't supposed to. What will he do with this newly found information? Why, make his dream come true, what else? SS/HP. Crack fic. One-shot.


Snape was sitting in his office, class had ended for the day and it was his time to relax before he had to get on with marking the third years essays. Snape flicked his wand towards a strange looking black box that was sitting on his desk, Merlin knows how he got the muggle contraption to work but it did anyway. The moment of silence swiftly ended as the contraption began to play the disk that resided in the box. Of course the potions master had set up silencing and locking spells on the room, there was no way he would ever be caught listening to muggle music, let alone the band that was currently playing. As the lyrics echoed through the room, Snape's head started bobbing along to the beat. It would have been a story worth the daily profit if anyone could see him now, The stone cold, unfeeling potions master Severus Snape singing along to a corny muggle love song. But Snape felt secure in his charms, but as usual things don't always work out as you want them too. "Ah, Harry. If only…" The man muttered to himself as the song ended and he got back to work on marking the cretin third years homework.

A pair of curious eyes, tore themselves from the absurd scene from the crack in the wall and quietly continued back down the hallways contemplating the new information they had just stumbled upon.

The next day-

A confident smirk was set upon Harry Potter's face as he walked down the halls. He was not the boy he once was from when he first arrived at the school. It was now his eighth and final year at the school and the eighteen year old was definitely a good looking man. After all of his years of Quidditch and multiple run ins with a certain dark wizard, whom we do not mention the name of, and defeated in his fourth year, Harry's muscles had toned perfectly. He was not a tall man but he was larger than most but he still had the most gorgeous green eyes that had been passed down from his dear mother.

Harry's robes swished gracefully as he entered the potions classroom, it would normally be a long day what with having double potions last thing but today Harry was determined to make this lesson extremely entertaining.

The last person in the class had just taken their seat when the classroom doors opened dramatically and the dark towering professor strode into the room with his cloak billowing around him. Nobody knew whether the man had charmed them to do that or what?

"Turn to page one hundred and twenty three, the first to finish their potion correctly will win the challenge." Sounded the potions teacher's silky voice through the small class. There was only around ten people in the class today as many had fallen prey to a prank set up by some rowdy Hufflepuffs. There was about thirty students who had been effected before some one had brought teachers to remove the prank. The boys thought it would be funny to charm the door to the great hall so that any student who entered would have their hair turned pink and stand on end while their skin turned a (not so) lovely shade of orange. Needless to say their laughter was cut short after receiving two weeks of detention with Filch.

Anyway Harry decided it was time to execute his plan. Snape had just walked up close to his desk on his rounds of checking the students potions. As soon as Harry had deemed Prof. Snape to be within ear shot he started to whistle the tune he had heard the day before. The teacher turned around to face Harry, "Mr. Potter there will be no-" He stopped mid-sentence as soon as he recognized the tune, Harry pretended to be innocent but carried on messing with the teacher. "Aww Sir! But it's such a good song, why don't you sing along with me? I know you know the lyrics." Harry replied with a pout on his lips. Snape was still dumb-struck, he had no idea how to deal with this situation. "Excuse me Mr. Potter? I assure you, I know of no such song. Now get back to working on your potion, Silently! Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class!" Harry just laughed quietly and continued to work on his potion.

In the end he came fourth in the calling but Harry wasn't bothered to be honestly. He brushed Ron and Hermione off after the double period came to an end telling them he wanted to ask a question and that he would meet them in the common room later.

Snape was sitting in his office, thinking about Harry's display earlier. 'What on earth has gotten into the boy?' He thought to himself. The man was pulled from his thoughts when a knock sounded through the room.  
"Enter!" He barked. "Mr. Potter. What is it now?" He said as Harry stepped through the door. Harry smiled and walked around the desk to where Severus was sitting before leaning closer to the teacher.  
"Your voice is echoed in my mind, I count the days till you are mine." Harry whispered into the frozen teachers ear. Snape opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could.  
"I can't tell my friends cause they will laugh, I love a member of the staff." Harry purred. Harry was at this point climbing on to straddle the teachers lap and had his hands in Snape's cloak. With a flick of his wand Harry had started up the muggle box that Snape had playing the day before and also dimmed the lights a fraction.  
"Potter what are you-mph-?" Snape started before he was once again cut off mid-sentence but this time was because Harry had pushed his lips against Snape's. After getting over the initial shock of the kiss, Snape was kissing back just as roughly while mentally kicking himself for not pulling away. Eventually though the kiss did break and Harry climbed back off his teachers lap. Bending down so that Snape got a good view off Harry's ass, he picked up his bag and walked over to the door. "See you tomorrow, professor." He said drawing out the last word. With a wink he left the classroom and the confused teacher sitting shocked at his desk. The song finished and the last words echoed through his mind, 'You're what I go to school for, you are. You're what I go to school for.'

Two weeks later-

Harry was in the potions classroom, it was the middle of the lesson and Harry was attempting to pass a note to Ron on the other desk. Snape drifted up to them and snatched the note before returning to his desk to read the note.

To Sev, 'Everyone that you teach all day knows you're looking at me in a different way.' Harry. x

Snape drew out a breath, quickly scribbled his reply before anyone could notice and walked over to Harry's desk. He dropped the note back onto Harry's desk. "No notes in my class Potter!" As he walked back to his desk Harry opened his note and read it.

Harry, 'I guess that's why your marks are getting so high. I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I'm on your mind.' Severus. x

Harry tried not to smile at this as he screwed it up and put it in his bag. Five minutes later Harry pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote down another message before once again pretending to pass it to Ron but was 'caught' by Snape again. The potions master stormed over and gave Harry a look that would have made anyone wither under it if it wasn't for the shine in the mans eyes which Harry caught. "There is not one rule you can obey is there Mr. Potter? Detention in here at 7 o'clock tonight sharp." Harry pretended to look put out and mumbled a quick "Yes sir." While trying ever so hard not to show the grin that was pushing to spread out over his face. Snape however was reading the message.

Sevvie, 'I can see that you want me more when you tell me that I'm what you go to school for.' Harry. xx

Later that night-

Harry strode into the potions classroom and over to the door. The door swung open to reveal Snape waiting at his desk and their song playing in the background. Snape looked up as Harry walked in and a knowing smirk rose on his face.  
"You've been a very naughty boy lately Mr. Potter. I think it's about time you be punished." Harry smiled and walked in.  
"I agree sir, I mean the things I'm thinking about lately would shock the everyone. I mean, I fight my way to front of class, to get the best view of your ass. If I drop my pencil on the floor, will you bend down and show me more…?" Snape pulled Harry into a passionate kiss and all Harry could think of was, 'You're what I go to school for.'


End file.
